Le reflet du miroir
by Zofra
Summary: Dabi n'avait jamais été proche de personne, pas même des autres membres de la Ligue. Il y a longtemps peut-être... peut-être avait-il ressenti de l'affection pour sa famille, mais ça faisait si longtemps que ça appartenait à une autre vie désormais. Maintenant, il préférait être indifférent. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hawks.


Bonjour ! Cette fic a été écrite pour l'event St-Valentin organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia (date limite, le 21 mars, je publie donc à la dernière minute ;p). Parmi les formes d'amour proposées, j'ai choisi Eros. Je précise que je me suis inspirée de la définition, mais que ça ne colle pas forcément au concept.

Je vous présente également une vision personnelle du personnage de Dabi. Finalement, on ne connait pas vraiment ses pensées et ses sentiments. J'y vais donc au feeling en m'inspirant d'une certaine théorie sur lui (Todoroki) bien que rien ne soit dit dans ce texte.

Comme toujours, My Hero Academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Attention, cet OS contient** des spoils** jusqu'au chapitre 192 !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Le reflet du miroir**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. L'air frais s'engouffrait dans sa longue veste, sans l'affecter pour autant. Les mains dans les poches, Dabi avançait d'un pas faussement tranquille, mais il suffirait d'un seul mouvement suspect pour que ses flammes ne s'embrasent. Heureusement, les rues semblaient calmes.

Dabi n'était pas mécontent de quitter la planque qu'il partageait avec les autres membres de la Ligue. Ces derniers temps, ils changeaient régulièrement de place et chaque endroit semblait pire que le précédent. Si Dabi avait l'habitude de vivre dans la misère, il ne dirait pas non à un peu plus de luxe. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il se réjouissait tant à l'idée de retrouver Hawks dans son appartement. Enfin, dans l'un de ses appartements plutôt. Dabi n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que Hawks le laisserait entrer chez lui. Même s'ils s'étaient fort rapprochés ces derniers temps, il n'était nullement question de confiance entre eux deux. Il y avait une barrière que Dabi ne le laisserait pas franchir...

Dabi n'avait, d'ailleurs, jamais été proche de personne, pas même des autres membres de la Ligue. Il était du genre solitaire, c'était bien plus simple comme ça. Enfin... Il y a longtemps peut-être... peut-être avait-il ressenti de l'affection pour sa famille, mais ça faisait si longtemps que ça appartenait à une autre vie désormais. Il avait passé trop de temps à y penser, trop de temps perdu à se morfondre. Maintenant, il préférait être indifférent. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Hawks.

Hawks, le héros ailé. Hawks, le héros qui essayait de se faire passer pour un vilain. Dabi avait toujours du mal à croire en ses beaux arguments tout faits. Et pourtant, malgré ses doutes, Dabi l'avait laissé se rapprocher de lui. Parce qu'il était intrigué. Parce qu'il voulait voir jusqu'au le héros pouvait aller. Mais quelque part entre tout ça, il s'était un peu perdu dans ses propres intentions. Il avait beau se persuader qu'il le rejoignait avec plaisir parce qu'il voulait juste un peu de confort de temps en temps, il savait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'attendre avec impatience un message, de vouloir passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre, de souhaiter le revoir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, non, et pourtant c'était bel et bien en train d'arriver.

A force de rencontres, de discussions souvent houleuses, Hawks avait réussi à creuser un petit trou dans sa carapace et, sans attendre son autorisation, il s'y était faufilé. Hawks était comme ça après tout, il allait trop vite pour son propre bien. Mais au lieu de le réduire en cendres, Dabi l'avait laissé faire. Jusqu'à ce que leur rapprochement devienne plus intime. Dabi était incapable de nommer leur relation, mais qu'importe. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que ce n'était pas de l'amour comme on pouvait le voir dans tant de films stupides. Hawks ne quitterait pas les héros et Dabi ne quitterait pas les vilains. C'était une histoire sans issue. Mais en attendant sa fin inévitable, Dabi était bien décidé à prendre ce qu'il voulait. Il était égoïste, il l'avait toujours été. Mais pourquoi s'en priverait-il alors que Hawks en faisait surement de même ?

Hawks était peut-être un héros, mais il était loin d'être un saint. Dabi pouvait voir clair dans son regard espiègle. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain point. Il y avait encore tant de zones d'ombre qui entouraient Hawks et que Dabi n'arrivait pas à éclaircir. Peut-être que c'était ça qui rendait leur rendez-vous moins ennuyeux que les autres. Ce mystère... Sans doute que c'était ce qui le poussait à se retrouver devant la porte de chez Hawks à presque deux heures du matin. Dabi ne voulait pas voir d'autres possibilités. La réalité qu'il s'était choisie lui convenait très bien.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver, lui souffla Hawks lorsqu'il lui ouvrit.

— Tout le monde n'a pas une jolie paire d'ailes, petit oiseau.

— Je sais, mais j'oublie toujours à quel point tu es lent. »

Hawks sourit légèrement, pas vraiment moqueur. Dabi retira alors ses chaussures et sa longue veste qu'il posa sur la première chaise venue. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit studio peu meublé. Il ne faisait aucune doute que l'endroit était rarement habité. Hawks avait fini par proposer cet endroit après en avoir eu marre de trainer dans les entrepôts désaffectés. Dabi ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il avait apprécié l'initiative. Il faisait bon ici. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre cassée, ni d'insecte rampant. Le fauteuil était dans un très bon état et le lit était plus que confortable. Un vrai petit nid d'oiseau.

« Tu n'as pas eu d'ennui sur la route ? »

Hawks lui posait souvent cette question. Dabi aurait presque aimé y voir là un signe d'inquiétude pour lui, mais il savait que c'était faux. Hawks voulait surtout s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivi.

« Non, répondit Dabi tout en s'affalant sur le fauteuil. Je n'ai même pas rencontré de sales déchets. Dommage, j'aurais bien eu envie d'un peu d'action.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Hawks tout en s'installant à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va aider la Ligue.

— Parce que toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour nous aider, petit héros ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Dabi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une moue boudeuse apparaître sur son visage. Il avait fallu du temps pour que Hawks se détente en sa présence et affiche un visage moins fermé. Mais il restait malgré tout différent du Hawks qui passait à la télévision. Dabi se demandait souvent qui était véritablement Hawks. Ce dernier avait-il même un jour montré sa véritable personnalité à qui que ce soit ? Dabi n'avait pas de mal à le voir jouer avec lui, juste pour atteindre son but. Et si c'était bien le cas, eh... Dabi devait reconnaître qu'il jouait bien la comédie...

Il tendit alors le bras et passa une main dans les cheveux de Hawks. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il se serait fait épingler par ses plumes pour un tel geste, mais maintenant... Hawks se laissa faire et esquissa même un sourire. Il était beau. Tellement beau. Normalement, Hawks aurait dû être hors de portée de main pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mais il était là, juste à ses côtés et Dabi ne comptait pas gâcher sa chance. Il était persuadé que Hawks était un héros et qu'il agissait comme ça avec lui pour entrer dans la Ligue. Ce n'était pas des pensées agréables. C'était même pire que ça en fait... Mais Dabi faisait tout pour oublier ces pensées. Parce que Hawks le faisait se sentir... juste bien. Et Dabi ne voulait pas renoncer à ça. A côté du héros, c'était comme s'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui pouvait être aimé. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas désagréable...

Alors que Dabi fit mine de retirer sa main, Hawks tiqua et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Dabi afficha un petit sourire face à cette attitude. Ce que le héros pouvait être capricieux. Etait-il comme ça juste avec lui ? Parfois, Dabi aimait le croire. Il continua alors à caresser ses cheveux, avant de passer sur ses plumes. Hawks aimait qu'on s'occupe de ses plumes – du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu en sa présence – et, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Dabi aimait ça aussi. Les plumes rouges de Hawks étaient douces. Il pourrait les réduire en cendres si facilement, mais Hawks lui faisait confiance (feignait de lui faire confiance) et ça lui plaisait encore plus.

« Comment était ta journée de héros ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix moqueuse.

— Bien, répondit Hawks d'une voix apaisée. J'ai secouru une vieille dame qui a failli tomber et j'ai arrêté trois voleurs. Je fais aussi toujours semblant de mener mon enquête sur les nomus.

— En voilà une journée productive, le nargua Dabi.

— Parce que ta journée de vilain était mieux ?

— ... J'ai supporté les délires de Toga et de Twice. Ils... »

Dabi s'arrêta juste à temps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait failli donner une information importante à Hawks... Toga et Twice devenaient de plus en plus proches avec le temps. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux des membres de la Ligue – sauf Twice lui-même – qu'ils étaient en couple. Ce qui avait le don d'être assez agaçant. Mais ça, ça ne regardait pas Hawks, qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard curieux.

« Ils sont pénibles, finit simplement Dabi.

— Ta journée n'a donc pas été plus productive que la même. »

Hawks lui lança un regard moqueur qui amusa Dabi. C'était vrai. La Ligue était plutôt calme en ce moment, mais ça n'allait pas continuer comme ça longtemps. Shigaraki avait un plan. Il fallait juste qu'il se mette en place.

« Quand vas-tu me donner une mission ? demanda d'ailleurs Hawks. Je vais finir par croire que tu viens juste me voir pour mes beaux yeux.

— Ils ne sont pas si beaux que ça, contredit aussitôt Dabi sous l'air vexé du héros. Bientôt. Aie un peu de patience. »

Il dit ces derniers mots sur un ton ironique. Il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de leur rencontre, lui demander d'être patient. Hawks voulait tant voir Shigaraki, mais Dabi... Dabi savait de moins en moins quelle position prendre. Avant que cela ne devienne trop intime entre eux deux, il n'aurait pas hésité. Dans tous les cas, après l'avoir fait mariner un moment, il aurait emmené Hawks à Shigaraki. S'il était réellement un vilain, cela serait un atout non-négligeable pour leur cause. Et s'il était un héros en infiltration, le docteur pourrait se servir de lui pour ses nouvelles expériences sur les nomus. Mais maintenant... cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il détestait ça. Il ne devait pas douter. Il ne devait jamais douter. Alors le plus simple pour l'instant, c'était de profiter de ses rencontres avec Hawks en toute insouciance, sans le présenter à Shigaraki.

Ses mains continuèrent alors à passer sur ses plumes douces tandis que Hawks resta silencieux. Dabi se demanda s'il se doutait de quelque chose. C'est vrai que la situation commençait à durer. Dabi serait bientôt au pied du mur. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Délaissant ses plumes, les mains de Dabi finirent par remonter sur les bras de Hawks. Il s'approcha de lui et rejoignit leurs lèvres dans un baiser un peu brutal. Il avait besoin de ça. De sentir le contact de Hawks. De ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Et quand les doigts du héros se glissèrent dans ses mèches noires, Dabi frissonna. Il n'aimait pas être aussi sensible, mais Hawks... Hawks parvenait à lui faire ressentir des sensations qu'il avait cru perdues pour toujours.

Il ne fallut qu'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils se levèrent tous deux et allèrent dans la chambre. C'était ce que Dabi préférait. Il ne voulait pas faire ça au milieu du salon, il avait besoin de la chambre pour pouvoir se plonger dans une pièce sombre. Ils n'allumaient jamais la lumière quand ils étaient à deux ici. Du moins, à chaque fois que Hawks l'avait fait, Dabi avait éteint derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas de luminosité. Il n'y avait que le noir qui pouvait les accueillir alors que leur toucher se faisait plus intime. Dabi n'avait pourtant pas vraiment honte de son corps. Enfin, il avait fini par l'accepter et à ne plus le cacher sous une tonne de vêtement. Mais avec Hawks... c'était différent... S'il voyait du dégout dans son regard... il ne pourrait jamais le supporter... Au moins dans le noir, l'illusion pouvait être maintenue. Dans le noir, ils étaient autant attrayant l'un que l'autre. Dans le noir, Dabi était séduisant...

Il ne savait pas ce que Hawks pensait réellement de son corps ravagé et, honnêtement, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il était persuadé que Hawks pensait à quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, que c'était la seule façon pour lui de pouvoir prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un comme Dabi... Mais ça... ce n'était, à nouveau, pas des pensées qu'il pouvait supporter. Il devait les laisser loin de lui et juste profiter... Hawks n'avait jamais semblé se forcer. Il le voulait lui aussi. Il ne le repoussait pas, il initiait même le rapport la plupart du temps. Mais Dabi doutait toujours, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'attirant chez lui. Son corps, comme sa personnalité étaient juste foutus. Alors la pénombre... la pénombre permettait au moins de lui faire oublier tout ça, l'espace d'un moment.

Il finissait, de toute façon, par tout oublier lorsque les caresses de Hawks se faisaient plus précises. Comme à cet instant... Il pouvait sentir ses doigts glisser sur sa peau abimée. C'était plaisant. Non, c'était plus que ça. Leur corps étaient si près, se fondant l'un dans l'autre. Il n'y avait que du plaisir. Il n'y avait toujours eu que du plaisir avec Hawks, comme s'il le comprenait parfaitement. Dabi perdait la notion du temps sous son toucher. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que le moment présent. Ce moment où son corps cessait d'être source de souffrance pour n'être que désir...

Si seulement cette sensation pouvait durer... mais elle finissait toujours par s'essouffler au moment où leur corps se séparaient... Heureusement, elle laissait encore de faibles traces en lui lorsque Hawks se posait tout contre lui. Dabi aimait ça. Cette proximité, même après le sexe... Mais ça lui faisait perdre pied également. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si leur relation aurait pu être différente s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant. Avant que Dabi ne soit foutu pour de bon. Avant que son envie de réduire à cendres les héros ne prenne le pas sur l'affection qu'il pouvait porter à l'un deux. Mais cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dabi était si faible et inintéressant avant sa prise de conscience. Hawks ne l'aurait même pas remarqué.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Dabi ne voulait pas que ses visites durent trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas sentir ses barrières s'abaisser. Il voulait rester froid et indifférent. Il finit donc par quitter le lit et se rhabiller rapidement.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? soupira Hawks. Tu pourrais rester pour une fois.

— Tu travailles demain, non ? Tu devrais te reposer.

— On peut se reposer ensemble. »

Malgré la pénombre, Dabi pouvait apercevoir le regard pétillant de Hawks, ainsi que son doux sourire. C'était dans ces moments-là que Dabi doutait le plus. A quel point Hawks était-il sincère avec lui ? Parfois, Dabi se disait que ces sourires allaient le perdre. Parce qu'ils brisaient à chaque fois un peu plus la façade d'indifférence qu'il avait construit autour de lui... et lui donnaient la terrible impression que rien n'était figé en lui, qu'il pouvait encore être n'importe qui, en dehors de Dabi.

« Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, marmonna-t-il alors. Je préfère traverser le quartier de nuit. »

Ce n'était qu'une piètre excuse. Peu importe. Il faillait qu'il quitte ce studio. Rester trop longtemps en compagnie de Hawks n'était pas bon pour lui. Parce que les émotions s'entremêlaient dans son esprit et elles n'étaient pas toutes positives, loin de là. Repartir dans la nuit froide au lieu de rester auprès de lui lui rappelait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de Hawks. Hawks donnait toujours l'impression d'être libre, de se laisser porter par le vent. Et Dabi... Ah, Dabi était tellement envieux. Il aurait aimé être comme lui. Avoir le choix d'être à la lumière ou de jouer avec les ombres. Lui n'avait pas pu choisir. Les marques sur son corps, les cicatrises profondément encrées dans son esprit, ... aucune d'elles ne lui permettait de vivre sa vie à la lumière. Mais Hawks, lui, pouvait aller où il voulait. Etre un héros, jouer les vilains. Tant de rôle... Dabi avait presque envie de croire que Hawks puisse être un vilain lui aussi. Une part très obscure de lui voulait voir le héros sombrer à ses côtés, s'éloigner de la lumière, devenir amer. Hawks serait-il alors encore plus attirant ou, au contraire, perdrait-il tout intérêt aux yeux de Dabi ? Peut-être bien... Parfois, Dabi se faisait l'impression d'être un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Mais il ne comptait pas se brûler. Il avait déjà assez donné de ce côté-là.

Mais alors qu'il quitta la chambre, Hawks se leva à son tour. Il se rhabilla sommairement et le rejoignit dans le salon. Dabi ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses yeux sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses joues encore rouges. Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça. Mais le pire était son regard... Tandis qu'il le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte, Hawks le regardait d'une étrange façon. Il y avait des mots dans son regard. Des mots qu'il taisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Dabi avait souvent l'impression que Hawks allait l'empêcher de sortir pour lui parler... pour lui dire une phrase que Dabi ne voulait pas entendre. Heureusement, Hawks ne l'avait jamais prononcée. Et cette fois encore, il le laissa partir sans un mot.

Dabi en était soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas gérer les fausses promesses. Il y avait des mensonges qu'il valait mieux taire à tout jamais. Et ces mots-là en faisaient partie. Il ne voulait pas les entendre sans être sûr qu'ils soient vraies. Et il ne pourrait jamais le croire si ça venait de Hawks. Le silence était mieux que la souffrance, il entretenait l'illusion. C'était tout ce qui comptait...

Parce que, dans le fond, être avec Hawks, c'était comme espérer que le reflet du miroir renvoie tout à coup une autre image. C'était impossible, mais... ça faisait un bien fou d'y croire... Si seulement, ça pouvait être réel...

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je laisse volontairement un flou sur les sentiments de Hawks. A vous d'imaginer ce qui vous plait le plus ;).


End file.
